Legend of Zelda: The Fourth Piece :On hiatus:
by Ankoku Gekido
Summary: there was always a fourth piece to the triforce that nobody remembers. the fourth piece is returning and it could start or prevent a war. it is a battle between link and an old foe to gain it's trust. somewhat sequel to OOT after link grows up naturally.
1. Chapter 1 The Prologue

It was a cold night, and in the village of Kakariko,the sounds of hoofbeats reverberated off the houses. Many faces poked into view through windows, but quickly disappeared when they saw the shadowy figure and it's jet black horse. The figure stopped in front of a random house.

"B-b-b-Boss!" A large man with an afro and an open vest was whimpering. "You m-m-might want to t-t-t-take a look at this!"

"Oh, shut your trap Shiro!" A similarly large man, exept bald and wearing tiger-striped pants shouted as he walked out the door. "Honestly, you freak out over every derned thing!"

He slammed the door and looked up at the shadow on the horse, sizing it up. "Get off that horse and take off your hood so we can talk face to face!" he yelled.

"Where is the fourth?" the cloaked figure demanded in a voice that was a rumble. "I had a dream, I know he is coming."

"I ain't got no idea what the hell yer talkin bout!" he shouted even louder. "Who is this 'fourth'?"

"If you have no information, then you are of no use to me." The figure took his feet out of the stirrups and kicked the old man in the stomach.  
As he was falling over, he saw inside the hood of the figure. It had blood red hair and green-tinted skin.

"Boss!" Shiro and all of the other carpenters spilled out of the house. "Why did you do this?" yelled Shiro, but it was to the air. All that was left was hoof prints and the echo of hoofbeats once again.

* * *

Many miles away, at Lon-lon Ranch, a young man woke up screaming and drenched with sweat. He got out of bed and shook his mop of blonde hair. _It was only a dream,_ he thought to himself as he looked ouside to check the time. It was around five in the morning. Time to start chores anyway. _He has been sealed away for eight years, he cant be back,_ he thought as he changed his tights and put on his bright green tunic.

A voice came from beneath the covers of the bed. "What's the matter honey?"

"Its nothing, I just had a nightmare" He said as he put on his hat and walked over to the bed and gave the wild redhead peeking out from the covers a good morning kiss.

"Well, if it was a nightmare, you know you can tell me about it." She smiled as she got out of bed and attempted to tame the flame-red mess on her head with a brush.

There was a time when he would have lied about it, but he had long since told her about his time traveling escapade and how he knew her in the future. "I had a dream about fighting Gannondorf." He put it plainly and put on his boots and belt.

"That was eight years ago...in the future...oh you know what I mean! Either way, its over and you dont have to worry about it any more." She had brushed her hair and was putting on the dress that she usualy wore for farm work, with the same print all of her casual dresses had had since she was ten.

"That is true, but it wasn't the same as our last fight." He walked over and sat on the bed. "It was in a different place." He looked up thoughtfully. "Also, there was a person i didn't recognize with me. He wasn't wearing anything i have ever seen."

"Oh, it was just a dream. I wouldn't worry about it." She sat next to him on the bed and put on her broach.

"I guess..." He gave her another kiss, on the forehead this time, and helped her with the necklace, because she could never get the darned thing on herself. He may have accepted the dream on the outside, but deep down he had a sense of unease. Fate did not give him time to ponder though, as a voice called from outside.

"Link, Malon, get yer butts out here, it's time to start yer chores!"


	2. Chapter 2 Connor

I forgot to mention this last chapter, so here it goes:

This is my first fanfiction, so please enjoy it and comment for more. I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters, all rights are to Nintendo. Also, I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors last chapter, I was limited to using notepad.

* * *

"Connor…" A voice echoed in my head. "Connor…" It repeated. Suddenly, the echo disappeared and the voice became louder and clearer. "Dude, snap out of it! It's our stop!"

It was then that I remembered where I was. I was on the bus coming home from school, and my friend Drake was shaking me awake.

"Dude, you gotta stop zoning out like that! Maybe you should stop staying up all night playing video games." He said, concerned, as we walked off the bus.

I stopped on the curb and stared at him in bewilderment. "It is not just any game!" I said defensively. "It is The Legend of Zelda, one of the best video games, made by one of the best video game companies ever!"

Drake held up his hands in defeat "Okay, you got me there, but I'm just saying it probably isn't good for your health to stay up for so long."

We walked on and I said, "Well, at least I'm not like those otakus who get all fat." And I wasn't, I had a muscular build and an athlete's metabolism so I didn't get fat. It was true though, I had been addicted to The Legend of Zelda all sixteen years of my life.

"It still can't be healthy."

"Eh, I'll worry about it when I start passing out somewhere besides school, the teacher would be worried about me if I didn't."

We walked the rest of the way into my house in silence, and my parents weren't home so we went straight to my room. I flopped down on my bed while Drake chose the office chair at my computer desk. As he turned on the monitor, he spoke not turning around to look at me. "I'm banning you from your game consoles while I'm here. You aren't getting enough sleep, so you aren't going to play while I'm watching."

"Geez mom, you don't have to control me like that." I said it sarcastically, but deep down I knew better than to play while he was here. He was known to devote himself with a passion to whatever he said he would do.

I had a plan, but it would have to wait until tonight for it to work, so I decided to be patient. I looked over his shoulder at what he was doing."So, whatcha gonna do on there?"

* * *

I looked at the time. It was eleven thirty, and Drake was asleep on the floor. I had been asleep at one point too, but I had to wake up for this. I silently got out of my bed and walked over to the TV. Now I admit it, I am addicted. I turned the volume all the way down and then turned the TV and Nintendo 64 on. _I am only playing for a little while, _I thought to myself. _I am just going to beat the shadow temple. _I started to play Ocarina of Time, wishing I could hear the familiar music.

I began to go into a haze, and as I realized that I had finished the shadow temple and was halfway through the next one, I looked at the clock. It was one forty seven, and I had stayed up much longer than intended. _You will stop_, I told myself. _You will stop playing once you beat this temple. _I moved into the next room and as it loaded the screen went black.

I looked around the room, and I saw Drake standing by the TV, holding the cord to the game.

"I said no video games, now go to sleep." He walked back towards the space he was sleeping in and laid down, instantly asleep.

I stared at the screen. "Wha! Buh! Almost finished! Didn't save!" I jumped onto the bed, angry, and realized how tired I was. I almost immediately fell into a sleep.

"Hero, there is no way you can defeat me now! Not even with him with you!" It was a large man talking, with green skin and long, blood red hair. He looked familiar, but i couldn't quite place it. I looked around; trying to recognize my surroundings, but nothing was familiar. I did notice one thing though, standing to my left was a man i knew well, it was a man in a green tunic and hat with a sword used for nobility. It was Link, the hero of time!

All of a sudden, it came to me. I was in Hyrule, although I still couldn't tell where, and in front of me was Gannondorf!

"It doesn't matter who is with me, I will always find a way to defeat you! It is my duty as the hero of time." Came the angry voice from my left

"I was in the sacred realm for eight years, boy, eight long years. I have had ample time to cultivate my hatred of you, and therefore my power. Now you die!" the large man rushed at Link, with a ball of dark magic in his hand.

I drew my sword from its sheath…and then realized I had a sheath, much less a sword. My body moved itself, slicing down at the lord of darkness, but he reached up and grabbed it, yanking it from my hand. This temporary distraction allowed Link to thrust the master sword at Gannondorf.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a door shutting. A door shutting? I looked around again and I saw my room around me. It had just been a dream, but it seemed so real. I had heard a door shut, my parents must be home. I looked at the clock yet again; it was five in the morning. I heard the door shut again, but this time it was more of a slam. I decided to check it out, so I stepped over Drake, he could sleep through anything, slipped on my shoes, and left the room.

The first thing I noticed was a small creature, about the size of a cat, slip into the kitchen. _We don't have any pets, _I thought. _A raccoon must have come in. _I grabbed a broom from the closet and moved into the kitchen slowly. What I then saw was something I thought was impossible.

It was a small creature, it looked like it was made of wood, with hair made of leaves, a hollow snout, and glowing red eyes. I recognized it instantly, it was a deku shrub.

"Aieep!" It made a high-pitched squeak and scurried erratically backwards into the hall behind the kitchen. I ran after it into the hall, and I smacked it in the head with the handle of the broom. "Aieep!" It repeated. "I am sorry, please don't hurt me! If you spare me I can tell you something good!"

I held the broom in front of me cautiously. I wondered how I could understand it. "Like what?"

"I am from a faraway land! I was sent here to take you there!"

"How did you get here?" I asked, still cautious

"I was sent here by my master!"

"Who is that?"

"I am not allowed to say! Now, follow!" He scurried towards the wall and a hole opened up in it. He scurried into it repeating, "Come!"

I looked suspiciously at the hole, and against my better judgment, ducked down and crawled in.


	3. Chapter 3 Job

**Another new chapter! Once again, I apologize for any grammar mistakes as I was stuck with Notepad again. There will be very few chapters with Gannondorf, as he might reveal spoilers. I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

I ran into the alley, panting and fuming in rage. That scrub had tricked me! I had gone into the hole and immediately fallen around two feet, to be met by a swarm of terrified citizens of Castle Town! They took one look at me in my skull shirt and assumed I was a demon who had killed villagers and taken their skulls. They had found any wooden boards, pitchforks, or hammers and started to chase me. Of course, the scrub was nowhere to be found, much less help!

I was not allowed to fume in my thoughts much longer, as I heard cries of "There is the demon!" and "Catch it and burn it!" so I was forced to run again immediately.

"This is a mistake! I'm a human like you!" I shouted back at them.

"Do not believe his trickery!" Was the only reply.

I ran until I saw a way out, but as I ran towards it, the drawbridge began to close, so I opened the nearest door and dove in, before I was seen by the mob.

I absorbed my surroundings and saw I was in a room full of pots with a single guard inside. I may have been pleased with myself for finding a room I recognized from the game, had I not been pumped with adrenaline. To my surprise, the guard took no notice of me as I started picking up and throwing pots, which I may add were a lot heavier than they looked, looking for rupees. Half an hour and a room full of broken pots later, I had collected around sixty rupees. I looked through a small crack in the wooden door to see if the crowd was still there, but they were nowhere to be seen, so I slowly opened the door and crept out.

I had very little idea of where I was going, so I slipped behind crates and in alleys until I found a shop that sold clothes. "So you are the demon everyone is talking about." The shopkeeper was looking at me. "Don't worry, I won't rat you out as long as you are a paying customer."  
I let out a breath of relief and a quick "Thank you," and found a black tunic and belt I liked, and bought it with around ten rupees left over. I walked outside, trying to act inconspicuous as I went to the edge of town, and left without being noticed by the guard.  
Only after getting across the drawbridge did I let out a sigh of relief. I stretched my legs, already worn out from the almost nonstop running from villagers. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I noticed a small figure kicking up dust, coming from the direction of Lake Hylia if my memory served right.

The figure grew bigger until it was recognizable as a person riding a horse. As it passed, its hooded head turned toward me. The face was covered in shadow, but I saw a pair of red eyes glaring at me, and they were etched into my head. The eye contact lasted only for a second, but it was scarred into my brain.

I shook my head, as if it would wipe the image from my head, and headed towards a nearby place I recognized, Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

Link had finished his chores early, so he had went to take a nap before lunch, but it ended prematurely when Malon knocked on the door, coming in without waiting for a response.

"There is a messenger here for you," she said with an undertone of annoyance. "Apparently you are needed in Castle Town." her look softened. "Please don't leave; we don't spend much time together anymore between all your jobs."

The young hero swept off the covers, still dressed in his tunic and belt. He walked to the door and swept the fiery redhead in a gentle embrace. "You know I try to spend all of the time I have with you, but I am the Hero of Time, I have my duties."

Tears began to form at the edges of her eyes, and Link began to soften. "You know what; maybe I don't have to take every quest, just for you I will stay home from this one."

Her tears grew larger and she gripped him around the waist. "I n-never said you had to do that, we could always use the extra income."

"It doesn't matter, you were right. We don't spend enough time together. I am going to skip this job so we can spend the day together."

"T-t-thank you." The younger girl's tears had begun to flow, and Link held her closer, stroking her hair to comfort her.

Once she was reasonably calmed, he pulled away and headed downstairs.

"I will go send the messenger away." He said simply. He headed downstairs into the living room and crept past a sleeping Talon covered in cuckoos. The door was already opened, and the messenger was waiting impatiently in the doorway. His posture straightened when he saw the hero and bowed stiffly.

"Sir, I was sent from Castle Town to take you back to help slay a demon. It was said to have appeared floating in the air with a necklace made from the skulls of twenty humans."

Link raised an eyebrow at this description, but convinced himself he was not interested. "I am sorry, but I am spending the day with my wife, I am not taking any jobs today."

The messenger looked worried, but managed to keep his calm. "Sir, you must come with me. The demon is still on the loose and could continue killing!"

"I am busy today."

"But..."

Link began to push him out the door.

"But..."

"Busy."

"The demon..."

"Busy."

"You have to..."

"Go. Now."

The man finally demurred and walked out of the ranch gate looking, dejected. Link turned to go up the stairs, but saw Malon standing there already.

"I told you that you didn't have to do that." her eyes were still somewhat red from her previous outburst.

The hero was now thoroughly confused "But I thought..."

He was cut off by a kiss. "You didn't have to, but I'm glad you did."

* * *

He was big green and angry. Not only had Ganondorf searched every colony in Hyrule for the Fourth, he had been rejected by his own! He tried everything from diplomacy to force. Finally, the amazons had called Nabooru. He thought it would be good to see a familiar face, but she had chased him out, calling leevers and desert wolfos.

"Those bitches will regret ever crossing me," he muttered to himself. "Those bitches will pay when I begin my rule! They will repent!" As he was in his monologe, he saw a young boy in a black tunic leaving Castle Town. He looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

The boy stopped in his tracks and turned to watch as he rode by. The lord of darkness moved his hood to hide his face and rode past. He had learned his lesson about attacking boys he did not like. It mattered not anyway, everyone would regret messing with him when he took over.


	4. Chapter 4 Fire

Sorry for the delay, I have had a case of writers block. I have the end of the story mapped out, but my trouble is filling in the middle without making it too short. Anyway, I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters, all rights belong to Nintendo. Now, TIME SKIP!

* * *

It had been three weeks since I had arrived at Lon-Lon Ranch, and I had been hiding since then. It had been a day's travel from Castle Town to the ranch, and when I had arrived I had found, to my surprise, Link living at the ranch. I had told him that I came to escape the villagers who thought I was a demon, which he found something funny about. From what I heard from conversations around the ranch, it had been eight years after…before…oh you know what I mean! Anyway, eight years had passed since he defeated Gannondorf, so he was able to grow up naturally and get married to Malon. I had been working on the ranch since then, as he thought that if he was hiding a runaway, he might as well put me to work so I could earn my keep. I think that was mostly a joke, as I got the same salary as Ingo, though he wasn't very happy about it. Come to think of it, he wasn't very happy about anything. I had been given small jobs, like cleaning out the stables, feeding the cuckoos, stuff like that. Little did I know, things were about to take a huge turn…

"Connor! Get yer butt out here, the cuckoo pen needs cleaned!" it was Malon's father Talon, who's lazy attitude had not changed at all in eight years. I rolled out of the bed, quickly slipping into the black tunic that I had bought almost a month ago.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shouted to the large man, putting on my tennis shoes and a belt. I climbed down the ladder and onto the barn floor. I had been forced to sleep in the hayloft, because there was no guest room. Originally, it was to hide me from any villagers who might have recognized me, but by now that had to have blown over.

Talon was waiting for me at the bottom. "Kid, why do you always insist on wearin' those weird shoes? Why can't cha wear boots like everyone else on tha ranch?"

"They are way more comfortable than boots, and I want to be able to wear at least one thing from home!"

"Yea, ya got yerself a point there, that shirt creeps me the Farore out." Talon had thought the same thing that the villagers had when he had seen me take off my tunic the first time, apparently he wasn't too bright.

"Well you're in luck, I can't wear it as long as I'm here in Hyrule, I don't want to risk the villagers coming after me again."

"Good point. Now…" He shoved a pair of gloves and a bucket of water he was carrying into my hands. "Get to it." He walked off, leaving me alone.

I stared at my job to be done in dismay, then wrinkled my nose in disgust and began.

Nearly two hours later, I was done, tired and smelly. I started to head to get the cuckoos from their temporary pen, when I heard a loud boom, and then a wave of heat hit my back, knocking me down. I got up as quickly as I could, and heard a cackling. I looked to its source, and saw two figures flying away from the barn, their hands crackling with energy.

The cows burst through the now burning building, demolishing the entire wall, and I followed my instinct to look inside and see the damage. The fire had already spread to the hayloft, and the burning hay was falling, catching the wooden gates to the horses' stables in the inferno. I heard a loud whinny, almost a scream, and turned to see a horse prancing nervously around its room and backing away from the gate. I ran towards it, getting ready to jump it, when a flaming support beam fell from in front of me. What I did next was pure instinct. My hand began to glow green, so I curled it into a fist and punched at nothing. A small tornado appeared from my fist, and instantly put out all the flames in front of me. I now jumped over the gate, still smoldering, and lifted myself onto the horse.

I had always been told how riding a horse bareback was difficult, but I had never ridden one saddle or bareback, so I wouldn't know. All I knew right now, with adrenaline pumping into my blood, that this horse was in danger and I had to fix that. I kicked my heels into its side, and it took off, knocking over the gate in its fear. I leaned forward and directed it to the door, kicking it once again to make it speed up and jump over the blazing remains of the hayloft. I hopped off of it and it whinnied in appreciation, rubbing its muzzle against my cheek, and then ran to the field with the others. Now coming down from my adrenaline high, I wondered how I had done the tornado punch and why my hand was glowing green. _It doesn't matter right now, _I decided, _the barn is still on fire!_ Curious, I made a fist again, but it didn't glow, so I ran inside to get a pail of water and Talon, who was still asleep.

* * *

Link had heard the explosion, even from miles away at Castle Town. He had been facing the ranch, so he saw a lightning bolt hit it, and had had Malon scribble the prices on a sign for the cart. They had immediately gotten on Epona, and made a mad dash for the ranch. Even riding a horse, it was a twenty minute trip, so they didn't arrive until after the action, and began putting out the fires with Connor and Talon, who were already running back and forth with pails of water when they got there. Once the fires were put out, Link and the large man decided that all that would need replaced was the hayloft, the gates to the horses' pens, and of course the wall.

"Connor, what happened here?" The young hero asked.

"I cleaned out the cuckoo pen, and was going to put them back, when I heard an explosion and the barn was on fire! One of the horses was trapped in its pen, so I rode it out." As though on cue, the horse in question trotted out of the field and nuzzled against the young boy.

"Did you see anything unusual when it happened?"

He looked thoughtful. "Other than the tornado that came from my fist, no. Wait, yes! There was a cackling and I saw two figures flying away."

Link's eyes sparked with hatred, as it dawned on him. "There is only one group of people that could be. Twinrova." He spat the name in disgust.

"You mean the two witches from gerudo valley?"

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"It's a long story, but if they are back, doesn't that mean that Gannondorf is too?"

"Yes, that would have to be it but then he would have to have escaped the sacred realm…" Link trailed off and looked in Connor's hand in amazement.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Connor looked down too, and was struck in amazement too, as there was a triforce on his hand! It looked strange though, because instead of one of the portions of it glowing, the middle, empty space was.

Link knew he recognized the boy from the moment he saw him, but couldn't place it until now. Now it was clear. Connor was the boy from his dream.

* * *

Oops, broke the fourth wall there! Anyway, now the plot starts to develop! See you next week!


	5. Chapter 5 Gerudo

I have nothing clever to say this time, sorry. Anyway, I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of characters. All rights belong to Nintendo exept for Buxton Stongarm and his shop, they belong to Scoot Productions on Newgrounds.

* * *

"Since we know that you have the Triforce of..." The hero of time stared at my hand. "Whatever that is, and we know that Gannondorf is after you, we are going to have to teach you how to protect yourself."

"I already can protect myself; I know pressure points that can paralyze you!" I had demonstrated by tapping Link's arm, rendering it useless. After being accused of witchcraft, I released it, my point proven.

"Not bad, but that won't help you in a fight with the lord of evil himself, so we are getting you a sword. I know just the guy."

That had been a few hours ago, back at the ranch. Now, we were in Castle Town, in front of a shop with a sign that said _Strongarm's Armory._ We walked inside, and I stopped in my tracks, taking in the sight of all the swords and shields. I then noticed that the store had no one in it.

"Hey, Buxton! I got a customer for you!" Link called, his voice echoing in the empty room. There was a loud boom, then a shudder. It repeated, shaking all the metal in the shop slowly, I saw a figure come to the doorway behind the counter. The thud followed by shuddering continued, until the figure stooped under the door, revealing a man twice my size, with more hair on his face than his head, as he had a grizzly brown beard down to his legs.

He spoke, his voice booming through the room, "Good day Link, what can I do for ya today?"

He grabbed my wrist, showing the back of my hand to the man. "We have found a fourth wielder of the Triforce, and Gannondorf is after him. He needs a sword for protection."

The man put his hand on his chin, glaring at me. Just the feeling of having him stare at me was enough to make me want to run screaming. Carefully, I looked him back, staring him directly in the eyes.

He let out a loud, booming laugh, and I looked around, confused. "You got guts, kid! Actually staring me in the eyes like that! Most people would have started running! I tell ya what, I'll fit a sword for you, and you can have it on the house!"

I opened my mouth to say that I would pay but I was cut off by Link. "Sounds like a deal, let's get started." Link pushed me towards the giant.

He lifted up my arm, staring at it from all angles, then dropped it and looked at my chest. "You've never used a sword before, have you m'boy? I can tell, you don't have the right muscles. You'll want a lighter sword." He walked into the back room, the rumbling starting again.

A few minutes later, he came back with a thin, rapier-like sword. I held it and swung it in front of me a few times, but something was off. It kept tilting to the front whenever I swung.

"Balance is off. I'll try again." Buxton took the sword out of my hand and went to the back again. This time he came out with one that looked like Link's master sword, but thinner, and with a ball for a crossguard. Once again, I swung it around, this time cutting neatly through the air. I saw a lump on the crossguard. Curious, I pushed it and the sword split into two pieces.

"Looks like its workin fer ya, eh boy?" the man chuckled "You want that one?"

I put it back together. "Yeah, it will do just fine."

Link, who had been quiet all this time, spoke up. "Thanks again, Buxton. By the way, could you tune this for me?" he reached into his bag and pulled out one of the hookshots. "Its aim is off lately."

Buxton took it off the counter and examined it. "Sure thing m'boy, come back in a week."

"Thanks." With that final word, we left the shop, headed back to the ranch.

"So what are we doing next?" I asked as we got back into the wagon.

A wry smile crept onto his face. "We're going to train."

* * *

"Lord Gannondorf!" A stalfos ran to the Lord of Darkness and looked up at him on his horse. "You called?"

"Yes, it is time to begin the invasion." I touched the burn that covered up the entire left side of my face. I had tried everything. I had tried to be peaceful with the gorons, and the blasted sage had attacked me with fire. Now that would end. Now my rule would begin!

I moved to the edge of the cliff, and looked down. There stood my army, my thousands of minions. As I looked at them, I spoke. "We have been despised all of our existences! We have been hunted and destroyed by those who were once our kin! We were once human, human as they were! Now, we will pay them back for their hatred!" I was deafened by the tremendous roar of cheers coming from the nonexistent throats of the stalfos army. "Now, we will take Hyrule, starting with my home! Now…We go to war!" I jumped off of the cliff, landing in the front of the army. "Follow! For today, we take Gerudo Valley!" I ran into the passage to the valley, followed closely by my army.

We made it to the bridge without a hitch. When i got to the other side, the Gerudo guarding the gate tried to sound the alarm, but I grabbed her by the throat and threw her into the abyss below before she had a chance. I grabbed the gate and tore it off its hinges, throwing it to follow her. Now it was time to watch the fun. I jumped into the air, floating to where the amazons and their pikes could not reach me

"Attack!" the cry came from the general of the army and was quickly followed by more throat-less cheers. The moment they came into the town they were attacked and many taken out. My skeletal warriors were definitely outclassed, but it was some hundred gerudos against thousands of undead. As quickly as one was taken out, three more came to attack the woman who destroyed it.

Satisfied with the success, I flew to where I knew the throne room was. I flew in the window, satisfied that my target was there. Nabooru, the leader of the gerudos.

"What do you want, Gannondorf?" She spat my name in disgust and stood up, two shiekah emerging from the shadows behind the throne.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"If the old friend is trying to take over my country, yes it is."

"Ah, Nabooru, you could always see through me. However, I know your weakness. Right now, your women are being slaughtered out there. Listen to my terms of surrender and I shall spare them."

Hesitation crossed her face as she tried to decide if I was bluffing. Finally, she sat down, waving her bodyguards away. "Fine, what are they?"

I chuckled. It was just as I thought; she would listen for the sake of her people. "The requests are simple," I said as I formed myself a seat from the dirt floor and sat down as well. "All I ask is that you surrender your country to me and have your warriors pledge their allegiance."

"I would never..." she shouted and began to stand up, but sat back down as she remembered the stakes. "Fine, I will do as you say."

"Good, now be a good girl and disappear." I jumped up, running towards her and kicking her in the stomach. I put my palm against her forehead, and she was put to sleep and trapped in a crystal, much as Zelda had been, all those years ago. I banished her to a remote location, and looked out the window and called to the soldiers. "Fall back, for now victory is ours!" Thousands of heads turned to me and nodded, as the skeletons sank into the ground. Yes, the plan was now in progress.


	6. Chapter 6 Training

I apologize for yet another time skip, but I can't find a way to write the in-between parts without making it extremely boring, so I have no choice. Anyway, I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. All rights go to Nintendo and the gaming god, Shigeru Miyamoto.

* * *

Left sweep, dodge, parry, jab. I rolled around Link, trying to hit him in the back, but he ducked and kicked me in the stomach, pushing me back a few feet and knocking me to my knees.

He grabbed my hand and lifted me to my feet, chuckling and dripping with sweat. "You've certainly gotten better, but still nowhere near my level. Anyway, I think that's enough for now." He walked to a nearby crate and picked up a couple wet rags, tossing one to me.

I wiped off my face and suddenly remembered something I had been meaning to ask him. "Yeah, but if I am going to help you fight Gannondorf I will have to get even better." pretending to remember at that moment I asked my question. "By the way, you remember when the barn caught on fire?"

"That was months ago, and we already figured out when happened, so stop worrying." He answered simply, with his back still towards me.

"It's not about what happened, it's about something I did."

"You saved Ember, we already know that, and obviously so does he." responding to his name, he looked up from his grazing and trotted over to me.

I pet his deep brown mane. "Yeah, but when I was saving him my hand glowed green, and I sent out a tornado by punching the air. I was trying to figure out what happened to make it happen."

He sat his sword on the crate and looked at me. "Connor, you used Farore's wind."

Amazed, I stared at my hands. "But how?"

"All triforce users can, but I didn't expect you to learn it so early."

"Wait, so Gannondorf can use it too?"

"Yes, if he had any courage. He doesn't though; he relies on pure anger and greed, so all he can use is Din's fire."

"Oh… Wait, I thought Farore's wind only teleported you, how did I use it like that?"

"Connor, it's getting really creepy how you know everything about me. Anyway, after I beat Gannondorf and turned back into a child, I had nothing better to do, so I played around with my powers. I found out all sorts of things I can do. Things like this…" He closed his eyes and a pillar of fire appeared in front of him, setting the surrounding grass ablaze. "Or something like this." A blue diamond appeared around the fire, cutting off the air and instantly smothering it.

I stared again in amazement, and couldn't help but clap. The hero smiled, slightly pleased for the praise and obviously trying not to show it. "That was amazing! How did you do it though?"

"The different triforce powers are fueled by different emotions. Din's fire is powered by anger and rage, Farore's wind is powered by courage and pride, and Nayru's love is fueled by love and compassion. All you have to do is focus on a single emotion or moment and let it manifest. The stronger the emotion, the better the result. Din's fire can be dangerous though. Your anger could get the best of you and you can lose control. Its power even scared me when I used it at first."

"So all I gave to do is…" I trailed off and focused on everything that made me mad. How my teachers all thought I was an idiot, even though I had good grades. I closed my eyes. My dad left my mom, and thought I would never amount to anything. I felt a welling up inside of me. That deku scrub abandoned me to be mobbed by the crowd.

"That's it Connor, let your emotions go." I heard Link's voice faintly in the background, but it seemed so far away. I opened my eyes and punched the air, seeing a pillar of fire emerge from it. A smile crept its way onto my face as I watched it.

"Yes, that's it boy! Let your anger control you!" I heard a deep voice, and then a flash of the hooded face of the man I saw when I first came to Hyrule flashed across my vision. The fire flared out of control, reaching down and grabbing the grass with its flaming tongues and extending a few extra feet.

"Connor! What are you doing?" He knocked me to the ground, bringing me out of my daze and cutting off the flow. A gust of wind emanated from his body, and the fire was gone.

"I-I-I don't know! I just heard this voice and saw a face and then the fire blew out of control!" I was panicked, unsure what had just happened.  
Link looked me in the eyes, and turned away. "I can see you aren't lying, but we have no idea what just happened. I would refrain from using Din's fire again for a while. We will practice Farore's wind and Nayru's love tomorrow."

"Why wait until tomorrow? I can practice right…n…now!" My vision began to spin and I fell over.

"That is why. You've used up too much magic power, and need to rest." I started to protest, but whatever I was about to say was cut off as I blacked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes, as my search was complete. The boy had given his location to me by using my goddess's power. The scar from my "negotiations" with the gorons throbbed as it did every time I used magic. I had tried being diplomatic, but their leader, that damned Darunia had attacked me and scorched the entire left side of my face. It mattered not, I thought to myself, as I did every time I became angry. For soon, Hyrule would be mine and those blasted gorons gone.

I snapped my finger, and the captain of my undead army rose from the ground in front of me.

"You called, Lord Gannondorf?"

"Yes, Igos. Bring five of the gerudos here; I have a job for them."

"Yes, Lord Gannondorf." Within ten minutes he had returned, his soldiers bringing them in, their hands restrained.

"What do you want, you monster? Was kidnapping Nabooru not enough for you, so you have to remove us too?" One of the gerudos shouted, spitting on me. I nodded, and Igos turned and slapped her, his boney hand leaving a whelp instantly.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat your new leader? Did you forget that Nabooru gave me control over my country in exchange for your safety?" I stood up, becoming aggravated. "I am sure she would not like to see her followers harmed." Our faces were inches apart now.

"You are not our leader, you never will be." She growled and spat in my eye.

Now furious, I grabbed her face, lifting her up and walking to a nearby window, throwing her out. Turning around, I faced the others.

"Any more objections?" Not waiting for an answer, I continued. "Good. Now, I have a mission for you four. I have found the one I am looking for, and it will be your job to find him and bring him to me. _I want him alive._" I growled the last part, seeing that it sunk in by the frightened looks in their faces.

"What will we get in exchange?"

I gestured to the window. "Your lives. Fair enough deal?"

She nodded, subdued. "Good. Now your target is in Lon Lon Ranch in Hyrule…"


	7. Chapter 7 Attack

Again, I apologize for the wait, but I have been busy with studying for the finals. I will try to keep updating once a week, but that is highly unlikely until next month. Anyway, I do not own The Legenf of Zelda or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Nintendo.

* * *

We had chosen a clearing not far away from the ranch to practice, because Link said he didn't want any more damage to it, but I knew it was because he was scared of what Malon would do to him if he hurt one of the horses. We had been here most of the day, from what I assumed to be six because we left at sunrise, to almost noon.

I sat down, meditating as Link had shown me to regain my energy from the spells. I had mastered Farore's wind in a matter of hours, and I was currently practicing Din's fire, with Link cheering me on from a distance. I stood up, I had quickly learned the limits of my magic energy and when it was full. I knew that I could use the flame around five times before I exhausted myself. I steeled my mind, although the voice had not popped up in the time I had been using it. Once again, I closed my eyes and thought of everything that made me mad and held my hand in front of my, as I had learned that I could control it better if my hand was still. Slowly, I sent out a pillar of flames, this time being careful not to let the hatred control me. I opened my eyes, seeing that I was in complete control this time.

"Good job Connor, it looks like you have control of it now." Link edged closer to me, less afraid of my control, or lack thereof. "Now we can move on to Nayru's love."

Curious, I decided that I would try something that I had seen in a show I watched before I came here. Not looking at him I replied. "No, I am going to try something first." I cut off the flow, going to try again.

A scared look appeared on his face, but dissipated quickly as he backed up again. "Okay, but be careful... I don't want you to set anything else on fire."

I concentrated again, except letting the emotions fester this time, and let out another burst. I got the desired result, a pillar of blue flame raging from my palm. Satisfied, I cut off the flow again and walked to an astonished Link. "Okay, I'm ready for Nayru's love now."

He let his face return to normal and came closer. "Alright, all you have to think about is everything that you love. Try family, friends, or any past 'relationships' you have had. Just be careful not to think too hard, you still want the shield to be air permeable."

I closed my eyes, doing as Link said and thinking of my family. My dad had left and because apparently I was good for nothing. My mom blamed it on me, and hated me for it. She never paid any attention to me. I thought about my friends. I had few, and out of the ones I had, Drake was the only one I trusted. I thought about past 'relationships'. Past relationships? Pshaw, all of the girls that I met were repelled by me! All of the girls that I liked either thought I was a geek or a freak. I let my emotions flow out, and opened my eyes to see a prism of white-hot flame surrounding me. I quickly dispelled it as Link had shown me to do, and was quickly met by the mentioned party.

"What the hell did you just do?" Link's usually impassive face was distorted by amazement.

Panicked by his sudden show of emotion, I replied quickly. "I don't know! I just did what you told me! I thought of my friends, and my family, and I let my mind wander, and next thing I know I was surrounded by the fire!"

Starting to calm, he spoke again. "Alright, let's just lay off of Nayru's love for a while and…"

His sentence was cut off as a dart flew by his head, just barely scratching his ear. He turned around, reaching to his shoulder for his sword by instinct, before he realized it wasn't there. His eyes widened as he saw four Gerudo warriors. He met their eyes, unflinching. "Why are you attacking us? We have a peace treaty with your race."

They stared back, their steely gaze feeling as though they were staring into his soul. "We have orders. We were sent to take the boy; we have no quarrel with you."

"Any quarrel with my friends is a quarrel with me. Who gave you those orders? Nabooru is your leader, and she is a sage with the safety of Hyrule in mind."

Their looks faltered for a second, then went back to normal. "We are not at liberty to tell you that."

"Then I will have to force the information out of you. Connor, can you use that 'death touch' or whatever you called it?"

"Yeah, if you can buy me time to hit the right spots."

"Well, get ready."

"Gotcha."

Link let out his familiar yell, and kicked the nearest Gerudo in the stomach before she could draw her scimitars, knocking her over. I quickly followed, tapping her in the crook of her elbows and above her kneecaps, making her unable to pick herself up. The next was able to draw the wicked blades, but was rendered handicapped before she could do any damage. The next two went similarly, and we escaped with only minor scratches.

"That's pretty handy, you know that?" Link commented as we started to lift the women up on to our shoulders. Anyway, let's head back to the ranch so we can interro…inter…int…." He started to sway, and fell over, the Gerudos landing on his back. I quickly laid down the two I was carrying and ran over to him. He was passed out, his face red and his left ear almost purple. His breathing was labored, and his forehead was hot to the touch. I sighed. I guess I would have to carry his weight too.

* * *

I gasped as Link's eyes fluttered open and he sat up, looking at his surroundings. "Wha? Where am I?"  
I began to cry and hugged him, and he frowned, instantly saddened by the sight of me upset. "Malon? I thought I was in the field."

"You were, but you got poisoned by the Gerudo's dart!" He began to stroke my hair. "Connor brought you back here, along with the Gerudos. He left for Castle Town right away, bought a blue potion, and gave it to you and now you are better and I thought you would never wake up again!" I began crying more, to the point where I could barely make out any sentences "And…and…" I was cut off by a tender kiss.

"Look Malon, don't cry." He was staring gently into my eyes. "It will ruin your beautiful face. Besides, I'm all right now, see?" He stood up, carrying me with him. "Now, how long have I been out and where are the Gerudos?"

I smiled as he set me down and wiped the tears from my face. "About three hours, and Uncle Ingo and Connor are interrogating them now, in the barn."

"Good, let's see how they are doing then, shall we?"

I nodded, and followed as he took me by the hand and led me to the barn. We walked in and saw the women, who usually have stone-cold masks as faces, broken down into tears.

"…make us go back there! He had us locked up! And Amineh! He killed Amineh! He threw her out the window because she didn't listen! And Nabooru! We have no idea where she is! Please don't make us go back!" One of the Gerudos was moaning at Connor's feet. Ingo turned and shoved past us, what may be the first tear he ever shed in his eye.

He kneeled down to eye level with her and said calmly "Don't worry, we wont send you back. Not after what he has done to you. We can't send you back.

She tackled him to the ground, hugging him and covering his face in kisses, still bawling. "Thank you! Thank you!" She slid down to the floor in relief.

He turned to look at us when he heard us step in. Link spoke up. "So, what's our verdict?"

"You were right. He is back." I turned to Link, confused. "He? Who is he?"

He turned to look at me and spat the name in disgust. "Gannondorf."


	8. Chapter 8 Interlude

Yet again, I aploligize for the delay in updating, but with all the snow days and Christmas break, along with finals, i havn't been able to get on word lately. Also, I recently went back and read the entire story, and to me it seemed like it was too fast moving so I will try to slow it down from now on. I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Nintendo.

* * *

"Now, is everybody sure of the plan?" Link was speaking as he saddled Epona.

He had decided that since Gannondorf had gone on the offensive, it was time for us to go on the defensive. "I have fought him before," he had said, "Once he finds out that his assassins failed, he will go all out. We need to be prepared for when he does."

Talon spoke up. "Yeeup, yer gonna go get some help from the soldiers, and we're stayin' here to hold up the fort!" The large man hefted the pitchfork between his hands as he spoke, and Ingo muttered something unintelligible, most likely a complaint.

"Good, and Malon?"

"I stay here and get out with the horses out if there is an attack…" She spoke sullenly, facing down and pouting. "But I still don't see why I can't go with _you_!"

Link stopped what he was doing and walked over to her, placing his hand gently on her cheek. "I know how badly you want to come, and I don't want to leave you alone when there may be an attack at any moment, but if there _is _an attack, Ingo and Talon will be busy protecting the ranch, so you will be the only one who can save the horses. I don't want to see you hurt, but there is no choice."

Tears sprang to her eyes from his small speech, and she hugged him tightly. "Ok, but when you get back, you are going to owe me more than skipping just one job from the princess."

He stroked her hair, his face deadly serious. "When this is over, I will spend all the time with you that you want."

After a short while, she backed out of the embrace.

The young man walked over to me. "And finally, Connor?"

I looked up at him, remembering what he had told me scarce few hours ago. "I am going to the Gerudo's Fortress to see what Gannondorf is up to."

"Right but remember, you get in, scope it out, and get out. We don't want you getting captured. According to the Gerudos with us, most of the others are jailed, so there won't be much resistance. However, the guards may have been replaced by his own minions, like Stalfos and Moblins, so there may still a threat. Lastly, take this, it may be helpful." He walked over to his saddlebag, pulling out an item wrapped in cloth. He handed it to me, and I nearly dropped it, as it was much heavier than it appeared.

I unwrapped it, revealing a mechanical device, maybe a foot long with a small spear head on the end, a blue coat of paint. I gasped, recognizing it as the hero's own hookshot. Or maybe it was the longshot, I could never tell the difference. "But, won't you need this?" I asked, amazed.

"No, I am only going out for diplomatic reasons. Besides, the entire place is built out of rock, dirt, and sand, so if you need to get away quickly, you can just shoot it."

I gazed at it, seeing how the light reflected beautifully against the slightly dulled metal. Carefully, I wrapped it again. "I will make sure to take good care of it."

"Good, now…" He paused as he pulled the strap of the saddle tightly against Epona's belly. "It is time to start."


End file.
